


Raising Scorpius

by Keira_jadewillo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Scorpius Malfoy, Drarry, LGBTQ, M/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keira_jadewillo/pseuds/Keira_jadewillo
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

“Daddy’s,” Scorpius James Potter looked up towards his two fathers. Scorpius was sat on Draco’s chest whilst he just stared at the child in awe. They were both so incredibly proud of Scorpius, he had platinum blonde hair and bright green eyes which stood out even more against his circular glasses. Harry was sat next to Draco and Scorpius reading a book- something to do with his job as an Auror. Harry closed his book and looked up at Scorpius

“Yes,” he asked placing his index finger on Scorpius’s nose. The beautiful baby boy smiled.

“Why are you guys not married,” Scorpius asked.

“We wanted to wait until you were old enough to experience it with us,” Harry answered sweetly. Harry squinted at Draco whilst Draco feigned innocence.

“But daddy Dray told me that it was because you both got too drunk then I was born,” Scorpius said confidently. Harry slapped Draco’s shoulder and scolded him.

“Don’t listen to Draco,” Harry said giving Draco dagger eyes. “Why are you asking, anyways. Did somebody say something to you?”

“I was called a bast- it’s a word for someone whose parents aren’t married,” Scorpius said, he looked a little bit sad but cheered up when Draco ruffled his hair.

“A bast? Harry is this a muggle thing,” Draco asked.

“Bastard,” Harry said worriedly.

“Did you just call our son a bastard?” Draco gave Harry a concerning look.

“Of course, I didn’t,” Harry muttered. “it’s a muggle thing like you said, it’s a word for someone whose parents aren’t married. Its quite old, I’m surprised people still use it,”

“SOMEONE CALLED OUR CHILD A BASTARD,” Draco shouted startling Scorpius. “This is why I said he shouldn’t go to muggle school, should have just waited for the Hogwarts letter but no you wanted to send him to a muggle place and now our child is being called a bastard,” Draco fumed incoherently.

Harry picked up Scorpius and attempted to calm Draco down. “First of calm down, if I remember correctly you used to say worse things to me about _my_ parents. Secondly, I went to a muggle school and I turned out just fine,” Harry said playing with Scorpius hair.

“We nearly went a year without you bringing up my behaviour at Hogwarts. Also, if you class having the darkest wizard I can think of attempt to kill you MORE THAN ONCE ‘ _just fine’_ , then I think that the muggle school you went to didn’t do you a good enough job,” Draco huffed.

Harry laughed out loud and kissed Scorpius on the nose then went and kissed Draco on the nose. “Scorpius, when somebody says something mean to you what do we do?” Harry asked.

“We kick them in the balls so they can no longer reproduce,” Draco muttered under his breath. Harry slapped Draco again and Scorpius giggled loudly.

“We ignore them and tell daddy,” Scorpius answered once he finished his laughing fit.

“Good boy,” Harry said cuddling Scorpius tightly. Harry looked down at his watch. “We have to get you to bed, back to school tomorrow,” Harry said cheerfully. They carried Scorpius to bed and all snuggled up together. Harry used magic to retrieve a book off the shelf. Scorpius stared at Harry in awe.

“I can’t wait to use magic,” Scorpius said. They hadn’t even started reading the book yet but Scorpius’s eyes were drooping. 

Harry began reading the tale of the three brothers and before they knew it Scorpius was flat out breathing steadily. Harry and Draco moved off the bed steadily- careful not to wake the sleeping boy. Harry turned to Draco and sighed.

“What’s wrong,” Draco asked pushing Harry’s hair back to reveal his scar.

“Nothing, it’s just- I know this sounds so cliché but… he’s growing up so fast,” Harry said still staring at the sleeping boy.

“I know,” Draco said leaning against the door frame. “Do you remember the day I told you I was pregnant?” Draco asked giggling.

“Like it was yesterday,” Harry said with a clearly reminiscing.


	2. Chapter 2

“I know,” Draco said leaning against the door frame. “Do you remember the day I told you I was pregnant?” Draco asked giggling.

“Like it was yesterday,” Harry said with a smile, clearly reminiscing.

**_ *Flashback* _ **

Draco stood looking at the stick in his hand. His hand shot to his mouth. Then looked down at the stick again. A smile formed on his lips. Not his infamous smirk but instead a full-grown smile. He had excused himself from work earlier today as he felt ill. Never did he think this is what had been causing the illness. He placed a hand on his stomach and looked up at the mirror to see a few tears in his eyes. He knew it was silly but couldn’t help himself look at his side profile. Of course, there was no bump and his abs were still intact but the thought that there was a little baby inside him he couldn’t help but burst into tears of joy. A little blond boy with green eyes. Harry’s eyes- the ones he inherited from his mother. Eyes that their little baby boy or girl would have.

The front door clicked open and a very tired looking Harry Potter walked in and slumped himself against the couch. “Dray,” Harry shouted to his boyfriend.

Draco walked into the sitting room looking very nervous, his eyes were still watering slightly and his palms were sweaty. He was so excited to tell his boyfriend but was also very nervous- they weren’t married and this definitely wasn’t planned. _‘A happy little surprise’_ Draco thought, smiling. “Yes,” Draco answered trying to look as normal as possible.

“Can I have cuddles,” Harry said using his puppy dog eyed.

“Of course, you can,” Draco said scooping Harry up and lying him on the couch on his chest. Harry sat up abruptly.

“What’s wrong?” Harry said looking at his boyfriend.

“Nothing,” Draco said smiling at a suspicious Harry. “Why do you think something is wrong,” Draco said again.

Harry looked down at his watch. “Because you are supposed to be at work right now, and no matter how much I beg you to take a day off now and again you always refuse. So, are you ill?” Harry said scanning his boyfriend for any signs of illness. “ _shit,”_ Draco thought _“Damn my boyfriends_ _’_ _perfect memory.’_

“I erm wasn’t feeling well,” Draco said gingerly.

“Are you feeling okay now? Do you want me to get you something? How about a glass of wine?” Harry said looking concerned.

“No. Definitely not wine,” Draco giggled nervously.

“Are you already drunk, Draco what is up with you?” Harry said looking absolutely baffled.

“Harry Potter, I am. Pregnant,” Draco said looking down at his shoes. He didn’t dare meet his eyes. He knew Harry wouldn’t be mad but he was still nervous.

“I’m sorry?” Harry said looking for an ounce of a lie in Draco’s eyes.

“Are you deaf? Harry I, Draco Malfoy, am pregnant with your baby,” Draco said looking irritated. He hated feeling this vulnerable. Harry could say anything right now and Draco had no idea what it would be. He could tell me to get rid of-

Draco’s thought was interrupted by Harry screaming “You should have said something, I just lied on your chest. What if I squashed the baby?” Harry said looking equal parts worried and excited.

“Well, now the baby’s deaf,” Draco said rubbing his ears and rolling his eyes. Harry ripped up Draco’s shirt and laid in front of Draco’s kneeling position to stare at his stomach. “You won’t be able to see anything,” Draco said shaking his head at his boyfriend’s foolish display. “I only found out today.”

Harry looked up at Draco and Harry’s eyes were overflowing with tears. “Draco, we are having a baby,” Harry said smiling and pulling his boyfriend onto him gently.

“I know,” Draco said now losing a few tears of his own. As he let himself be cradled by his boyfriend.

**_ *Flashback over* _ **

Draco pulled Harry into a bear hug. “Don’t you dare start crying on me, you soppy thing,” Draco said rolling his eyes.

“Oh shut up, you emotionless-“ Draco interrupted Harry kissing him on the lips.


End file.
